Neige
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Juste un OS sur Road réfléchissant à l'utilité de la neige.


Titre : Neige. (Premier prix d'originalité, je sais, je sais...)

Disclaimer : Road appartient à Hoshino-sama, même si j'aimerais bien en avoir une poupée.

Rating : T, par précaution, parce que Road est un chouïa tordue.

Genre : gamineries et jeux sadiques, mention de torture, indices de Road/Allen et (très vagues) de Road/Lenalee.

Juste parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Road, qu'il neigeait, et que le résultat me plaisait. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle aime la neige.

Elle aime courir après les flocons comme la petite fille qu'elle semble être, mains tendue et langue tirée, puis s'étendre sur le sol pour y laisser, ironiquement, la silhouette d'un ange. Ramasser discrètement de la neige et l'envoyer sur Tiky, ou en entasser dans un Lero soigneusement fermé pour surprendre celui qui l'ouvrira – le Prince ne la gronde jamais, de toute façon.

Elle admire le manteau immaculé dont elle recouvre le paysage, un blanc manteau si beau, si pur, mais aussi mortel qu'elle, à sa façon, pour qui se retrouve piégé dessous. Terrain de jeu, merveille à regarder, tueuse magnifique et silencieuse : la neige l'enchante.

Celle qui est tombée cette nuit s'est infiltrée dans son rêve, et l'a tapissé de blanc. Elle s'y promène d'un pas léger qui n'y imprime même pas la trace de son passage, prépare méticuleusement un arsenal de projectiles glacés parfaitement ronds – ce n'est que de la neige mais elle peut, elle en est sûre, la faire exploser contre la chair d'un exorciste avec toute la dureté pointue d'une boule de glace – et s'amuse à s'enfouir sous l'épaisse couche poudreuse.

C'est de la même couleur que les cheveux d'Allen.

Si seulement ils avaient la bonne idée d'attaquer, maintenant. Elle sait exactement comment elle pourrait transformer leur dérisoire tentative en un jeu passionnant. Elle imagine le blizzard qu'elle pourrait faire apparaître pour tourmenter ce Bookman junior, celui qui a eu l'audace de la poignarder la dernière fois. Ses boules de neige ont une cible toute trouvée. Ce temps offre des possibilités de jeu à n'en plus finir… Elle pourrait le transformer d'une pensée en statue de glace ou l'épuiser et le laisser geler lentement, s'endormir dans son rêve et mourir de froid. Ou peut-être l'immobiliser dans la glace et s'amuser avec lui sans qu'il puisse se libérer… L'exorciste qui a tué Skin conviendrait très bien aussi pour cela : elle n'éprouve pas de haine particulière pour lui, mais ce colérique aux si longs cheveux ferait une très bonne poupée, elle en est certaine. Elle se le représente à sa merci, ses cheveux noirs détachés, sa peau striée de coupures, le sang ressortant sur la neige blanche. Oui, une très bonne poupée.

Lenalee en est une encore meilleure. Elle en prendrait un grand soin, l'installerait pour la mettre le mieux possible en valeur dans son petit tableau et ornerait ses cheveux de cristaux gelés. Une poupée princesse des neiges, à traiter doucement pour faire durer un jeu peut-être encore meilleur. Elle a perdu les longues couettes que Road s'était tant amusée à boucler la première fois, mais la Noah ne s'en inquiète pas : il y a encore tant de choses qu'elle peut lui faire… Elle ne la blesserait pas, ou si peu, juste assez pour décorer son corps de fines lignes rouges et voir les grands yeux sombres s'emplir de peur. Elle lui ôterait ses bottes, ces armes qui la narguent sous la courte jupe. Puis elle dénuderait ses bras aussi, pour répartir le froid, et la verrait trembler, petite chose si fragile au milieu de la neige… Elle la verrait fermer les yeux, se replier sur elle-même pour tenter de conserver la chaleur s'enfuyant de son corps... Elle entendrait sa voix se briser. Rien qu'à l'idée du spectacle que la jeune fille lui offrirait, elle frémit d'impatience et ses mains se referment lentement sur le vide, comme si elles attendaient le moment où elles le feront autour du cou de sa proie.

Et puis il y aurait Allen. Son petit Allen, pauvre innocent qui s'entête à retarder le moment inévitable où il les rejoindra. Road ne sait pas vraiment si elle en a si envie que ça : tel qu'il est, Allen est presque sans défense. Elle pourrait s'en emparer si facilement. Le Quatorzième, même en tant qu'allié – mais il ne le serait pas, n'est-ce pas ? il a déjà trahi… - serait bien plus compliqué à gérer, et beaucoup moins amusant. Elle préfère profiter de l'exorciste et des attaques qu'il portera en vain contre elle, voir la colère dans ses yeux faire lentement place à la peur, puis à la panique. Elle a déjà crevé son œil maudit, et elle recommencera. Elle tirera ses cheveux, elle les embrassera peut-être pour le plaisir de le faire perdre ses moyens ; elle lui volera un baiser, et plus d'un, puis elle le mordra ; elle lui ôtera son uniforme pour mieux lacérer sa chair. C'est son rêve, son illusion, et elle sait parfaitement comment faire plier Allen. Il tremblera devant les cadavres de ses amis, comme cet effronté de roux qui a vu à travers son piège, et elle savourera le plaisir d'être la seule à connaître la vérité, de le faire douter ou désespérer au gré de son envie ; elle s'amuserait même bien à voir pour qui il hurlerait le plus – et celui ou celle dont il s'agit souffrira le jour où son esprit s'égarera dans le rêve de Road. Tout ce qui lui vient en tête sera testé, et avant de le rendre… Si elle le rend… Après tout, pourquoi le rendrait-elle ? Avant de le rendre, donc, elle s'assurera de lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de sa petite excursion surprise dans le rêve. Allen n'en sortira pas indemne, elle se le promet, elle laissera sa marque sur sa proie, que ni Tyki ni le Quatorzième ni quelque exorciste que ce soit ne s'avise de la lui voler. Sa marque. En lettres de sang. Et ses yeux d'argent ne regarderont plus jamais personne comme ils l'auront regardée, elle.

- Viens » chuchote-t-elle pour elle-même, « viens, Allen-kun… »

Mais il n'est pas là, ni lui ni les autres.

La fillette Noah fait la moue, déçue de se voir rappeler à la réalité, et donne un coup de pied ennuyé dans le vide.

- Tykiiii !!! Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'essaie vraiment d'écrire Road, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'être trop plantée… Pas trop. Hm… Je vais passer pour une perverse, mais j'ai une ébauche de mise à exécution d'une partie de son rêve de commencée. J'arrête le massacre ici ou je continue ?


End file.
